


Bedtime

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: Modern verse [3]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Faye is out of town so it's up to Kratos to get Atreus ready for bed





	Bedtime

The television was turned down low, the sound of the evening news barely heard as Kratos puttered around the kitchen, putting away the last traces of dinner and loading the dishes in to the dishwasher. He kept an ear on Atreus, the sounds of the boy’s giggles mixed with splashing and thunking of plastic on the bathtub. It was getting close to time to put him down for bed and he wanted to get everything cleaned up and put away so he’d be able to sit back and relax.

Faye had been a little nervous leaving him with the boy, it would be the first time he was looking after him on his own, but he reassured her that he could handle one night. He had just gotten off the phone with her after promising that he had made Atreus a healthy dinner and he had indeed eaten all his vegetables. It was only the reminder that their son was in the bath that finally got her off the phone, and with quick words of love, he had hung up.

She worried too much, but she’s always been a worrier, and Kratos was okay with that. She’ll be back first thing in the morning, having gone out to visit her parents for the night, and she’ll see that everything was fine, they were both in one piece, and they’d go out for breakfast as a family. There was a nice little family diner that they liked to go to, and they’ll have a nice lazy Sunday together.

A loud splash came from the bathroom, followed back a laugh, and Kratos decided that was a sign that Atreus was done, so he loaded up the last plate, quickly started the cycle, before he made his way to the bathroom. Despite all the splashing the boy had done, the floor was surprisingly free of water. There was a small puddle, but he had done a good job at keeping it in the tub.

“Alright. Time to get ready for bed.”

Atreus pouted up at him for a second, but stood up at the no-nonsense look on his father’s face. “Okay…” He held his arms up to be scooped up into a dry towel and set on the floor. He got a rigorous dry off before Kratos got his toothbrush ready for him. He thanked him quietly before starting to brush his teeth, humming cheerfully as his father brushed out his hair for him. He pulled on his pajamas once he was finished before following Kratos to the bedroom to be tucked in.

Kratos pulled the blanket back for Atreus to crawl into bed, brushing his hair back from his forehead, thumb brushing his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Atreus settled back against his pillow, and watching Kratos turn away. He bit his lip, hesitating, before deciding to reach out and grab his sleeve. “Wait! Can you check for monsters?” He could see that his father thought that was ridiculous, so he sat up. “Please? Mom does for me.”

Kratos let out a small sigh but nodded, waiting for his son to let go of his sleeve before dropping to his knees and looking under the bed. As suspected, there was nothing there, and, deciding to indulge him a little further, stood and checked the closet. All he could see were toys and clothes, and he turned to show that there was nothing there. “Anything else?” he asked, already stepping towards the door.

“Would you read me a story?” Atreus was looking at him with those pleading eyes, and Kratos knew he couldn’t say no. So he went back to the bed, picking up the storybook on the bedside table. He was about to take a seat on the floor by the bed, but Atreus scooted over and patted the spot beside him, looking up hopefully. Again, he couldn’t say no, so he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’ll go to sleep after this?” 

Atreus nodded, cuddling up to his father’s side. “Just as long as you stay with me until I fall asleep.” His mother would always make sure he slipped off before leaving the room, and he felt assured at the nod his request received. So he settled in further to enjoy the story.

\--

Faye rubbed tiredly at her eyes as she quietly slipped into the house. She dropped her keys into the little dish by the door, slipping out of her shoes, and quietly making her way down the hall. She was surprised at how quiet the house was, Kratos was normally up and about by now with a pot of coffee going. But she smelled none, and a quick glance into the kitchen showed the pot was empty. Where was he? Had something happened? No… she would have been told if it had.

A look into the bedroom showed the bed hadn’t even been touched, so she made her way to Atreus’ room. A peek in the door brought a smile to her face and she carefully pulled out her phone. Pulling up her camera, she aimed it at her sleeping husband and son, cuddled up on the small bed, an open storybook hanging from limp fingers. Once the picture was taken, she quietly stepped away from the room, deciding to leave them be for now, and she couldn’t help but hum happily to herself as she made her was back to the kitchen to start the coffee. Looks like she has a new screensaver.


End file.
